


Santa Baby

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Sirius Black, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus is a Mall Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Sirius Black takes his godson to see Santa and he's pretty sure Santa is flirting with him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 400





	Santa Baby

Sirius held Harry’s hand as they made their way through the shopping center, not wanting to lose him in the Christmas crowd. It was December tenth, so there was still a decent amount of time before Christmas but the shopping center was still a madhouse. It would be easy to lose a six-year-old boy, especially because Harry had a tendency to wonder off.

“You excited, Haz?” Sirius asked, letting their arms swing playfully as they walked.

“Yeah Pads!” Harry said, his little face lighting up with excitement. “Do you think Santa will get me what I want for Christmas?”

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t see why not.”

Harry beamed when he heard that. They got in line to see Santa and Sirius was relieved it wasn’t too long. He had purposefully brought Harry to see Santa on a Tuesday so that less people would be there. It was the perks of owning his own business that he got to just play hooky whenever he wanted.

Harry had had a dentist appointment to get his teeth cleaned and Sirius had offered to take him. Lily and James both had a hard time getting off work, where as the garage could run smoothly if Sirius wasn’t there. Sirius would take any excuse to hang out with his godson.

Truthfully, Sirius had never really thought about having kids of his own. With his messed up family, it wasn’t as if he wanted to pass along the crazy to some poor unsuspecting kid. And being gay meant it was hopefully something he wouldn’t have to worry about maybe ever. But he liked spending time with Harry and he loved being a godfather. He just wasn’t sure being a father was in the cards for him.

The line for Santa moved fairly quickly and before they knew it they were next in line. Harry was practically buzzing with excitement and Sirius couldn’t help feeling the same even though he knew it was just some bloke in an outfit. Harry’s enthusiasm was catching.

Sirius paid to get the picture with Santa because he knew James would kill him if he didn’t. James was obsessed with getting pictures of everything as if they were all in danger of getting amnesia any second.

Harry climbed up onto Santa’s lap and gave him a quick hug. Sirius covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. Harry managed to stay still long enough to get his picture taken and then launched into all the trains and Legos and Ninja Turtles he wanted for Christmas.

Sirius couldn’t help noticing that Santa kept glancing his way and he wasn’t sure if it was in an “oh my god get your overzealous child away from me please” kind of way or if maybe Santa wanted to fuck him kind of way. Which was…interesting to say the least. Sirius licked his lips and caught Santa staring at his mouth.

Oh yeah, Santa definitely wanted to fuck him.

“Come on, Haz,” Sirius said, stepping over and holding out his hand. “Let’s give someone else a chance to talk to Santa.”

“Aww but Pads!” Harry whined, refusing to take Sirius’ hand. “I wasn’t done.”

“What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked Sirius.

Sirius smirked. “Should I get on your lap as well?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at Santa. Oh Christ, was he flirting with father Christmas?

“Might make the children upset,” Santa said with a wink.

Sirius blinked a few times. Santa had just fucking winked at him. “Don’t think Mrs. Claus would like it much either. Come on, Harry.” Sirius lifted his godson up and held him against his hip. “See you around, Santa.”

“Merry Christmas!”

***

Sirius took Harry around the shopping center and they got some lunch and some toys. Sirius figured there was no harm in a few early Christmas presents. When it got to be three o’clock, he took Harry to the front entrance where they were meant to meet Lily.

“Was he well behaved?” Lily asked, giving Harry a big hug.

“He was great,” Sirius said, ruffling Harry’s hair. “Got a picture with Santa and everything. Give this to James so he doesn’t murder me.”

Lily laughed and put the picture into her purse. “I’ll give him the picture but I can’t promise on the other part. He might be annoyed with you for buying Harry all these presents before Christmas.”

“Tis the season and all that.”

Lily sighed. “You’ll spoil him rotten, Black.”

Sirius grinned in response. “That’s what godfathers are for.”

Lily shook her head and gave Sirius a quick hug. She thanked Sirius for watching Harry and then ushered her son towards the car. Sirius turned around and was about to head back into the shopping center to do a little more Christmas shopping without an impatient Harry with him. He stopped when he noticed a guy leaning against the building smoking.

“We’re divorced, by the way,” the guy said as if he and Sirius were in the middle of a conversation. “Me and the Mrs.”

Sirius frowned in confusion until he got a bit closer. Those hazel eyes looked very familiar. “Oh my god, Santa?”

“It’s Remus, actually,” Santa said, taking another drag off his cigarette.

Sirius cocked his head to the side and looked Remus over. Out of the Santa suit, he was really quite fit, tall and lean with light brown curls falling into his face. He wore khakis and a jumper with a red and green scarf around his neck. He looked soft and sweet. “Sirius. Nice to meet you.” He took a few steps closer and shoved his hands in his leather jacket. “Do you always tell strangers such personal things about yourself?” 

Remus shrugged. “Might just be you.”

“Ah,” Sirius said, his lips twitching with the want to smile. “And what is it about me that’s got you sharing? My devilish good looks? My bad boy attitude?”

“It was the way you were with your son,” Remus admitted, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his shoe.

Sirius laughed. “Oh Harry’s not my son. He’s my best mate’s kid. I’m his Godfather.”

“Oh,” Remus said, ducking his head down. “Sorry, I just thought – “

“It’s okay.” Sirius told him, elbowing him lightly. “Haven’t lost your good opinion of me though, have I?”

“Well you’ve still got those devilish good looks and the bad boy attitude,” Remus said sarcastically. Sirius decided he liked him already. “Although I’m not sure bad boys take their godsons to see Santa.”

“They do,” Sirius said, sliding his fingers through his hair, noticing Remus watching him attentively. “They just flirt with Santa while they do it.”

“So you were flirting?”

“Only because you were making bedroom eyes at me.”

“Couldn’t help myself.”

Sirius feigned a put upon sigh. “They never can.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You want to go get a coffee or something?”

“You don’t have to be getting back to the North Pole?” Sirius quipped, already heading for the door to get back into the shopping center. He noticed Remus was following him. “Hear you’re quite busy this time of year.”

“That’s why I rely on slave labor to get all the toys made,” Remus joked, falling into the step with Sirius once they were past the door.

“Those poor elves. You really are a monster, Santa.”

***

Over coffee, Sirius got to know a lot about Remus. At first it seemed Remus was reluctant to talk about himself but Sirius kept pushing until he got Remus to open up. He found out Remus was a supply teacher while going to school to finish up his degree. He did the Santa thing for a little extra cash around the holidays. Remus had been married before and was now divorced. They apparently still had a pretty good relationship despite no longer being in love.

He also learned that Remus had a son named Teddy, who was three, with blue hair. Remus proudly showed off a picture of his son from his phone and Sirius wondered idly if that was just a dad thing. He thought Remus and James would get along splendidly.

Sirius liked Remus, the conversation flowed easily, and Sirius had never met someone who he clicked with so easily. But the whole divorced with a kid thing was knocking him for a bit of a loop. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get involved with someone with that much baggage. He’d never dated anyone with a child before.

He ended up going home with Remus anyway, tearing each other’s clothes off the moment they were inside Remus’ flat. It was stupid and reckless – two things Sirius Black was practically known for - but it felt good to kiss Remus and Sirius wanted him more than he could put into words.

***

Sirius decided to surprise Remus on Christmas Eve. James and Lily were visiting Lily’s parents for Christmas Eve and so Sirius had no one to spend it with, except maybe his favorite Santa impersonator. He had brought over a bottle of wine and figured he and Remus could drink it while cuddling on the sofa. He rapped his knuckles on Remus’ front door and waited. It was bloody freezing out and he wished Remus would hurry the fuck up and open the door.

He heard a bit of a commotion from inside and then Remus opened up looking a little frazzled. “Sirius?” he said, clearly caught off guard. “Did we have plans?”

“No,” Sirius said, suddenly feeling a bit foolish. “I wanted to surprise you. I should have called.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Remus said, glancing back behind him for a moment. “It’s just I’ve got Teddy tonight.”

“Oh.”

“I get him on Christmas eve and Dora gets him Christmas Day,” Remus explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I mean you’re welcome to join us…”

“No, I – I shouldn’t intrude on your Christmas,” Sirius said, shaking his head. Fuck, why hadn’t he called?

“You wouldn’t be intruding, Sirius, I just thought – “

“It’s too soon, isn’t it?” Sirius interrupted. “I mean we’ve only just started…whatever this is and Christmas is a big deal, right? And we don’t even know if your son is going to like me.”

Remus smiled warmly. “Teddy is going to love you. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Your son liking me better than you?” Sirius managed to tease even though his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

“Well no, maybe, he probably would.” Remus laughed and shook his head. “I’m just very cautious when it comes to Teddy and introducing him to the people I date. I usually don’t bring people round to meet him until I know it’s serious.”

“I’m already Sirius so…”

Remus rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “Christ, you’re intolerable.”

Sirius chuckled. “You like me, admit it.”

“I do,” Remus said, chewing his bottom lip as if deciding something. “Oh fuck it, just come inside. Have Christmas with us and the rest will sort itself out.”

Sirius hesitated for a moment on the doorstep and then went inside. He gave Remus a quick kiss hello and handed him the bottle of wine. He was going to need a bit of liquid courage to get through the evening. This felt like a test and even though Sirius knew he was good with kids he was nervous about failing. He really liked Remus and didn’t want to fuck things up.

Teddy came bounding into the room, holding a toy plane and making it fly around the room. He stopped when he noticed Sirius, eyeing him suspiciously. Sirius gave him a smile and a quick wave. “Hey sprog, I’m Sirius. I’m a friend of your dad’s.”

“Friend?” Teddy asked, glancing at his dad. “My friend?”

“Sure,” Sirius said, crouching down next to Teddy. “We can be friends. I’d really like that.”

Teddy looked at Sirius and then at his toy plane. “I only gots one plane,” he said, clutching it to his chest.

“That’s okay,” Sirius said, ruffling Teddy’s blue hair. The three-year-old scowled at him in response.

“Wanna play toy carses? I have lots of those!”

“Sure!” Sirius said enthusiastically. “You know I actually fix cars for my job.”

“You do?” Teddy asked, his little eyes going wide.

“Yeah. Maybe one day you and your dad can come visit me at my workshop and I’ll show you what a car looks like from the inside.”

Teddy’s face lit up in excitement. “Can we daddy?”

Remus nodded. “Of course.”

Sirius kept Teddy entertained while Remus made them Christmas dinner. They played toy cars and Teddy kept making them crash so that Sirius had to fix them. Sirius was relieved that he wasn’t absolutely blowing this. When they all sat down for dinner, Sirius found he couldn’t stop smiling. Trying to get Teddy to eat was like a hostage negotiation and Sirius marveled at Remus’ unending patience.

After dinner, Remus took Teddy upstairs to put him to bed while Sirius opened the bottle of wine. He sipped it in between putting stuff away in the fridge. It was all so terribly domestic and Sirius was a little unnerved by how easily he could see this becoming his life. He convinced himself it was just Christmas clouding everything. He’d be back to his normal self in the new year.

Sirius had finished his first glass of wine and was just about to pour a second one when Remus appeared in the doorway. “You got one of those for me?”

Sirius grinned and got a second glass down, pouring Remus some wine and then filling his own cup. “So…”

“So,” Remus echoed, taking a drink from his wine. “What’s the verdict?”

“Hmm?” Sirius asked, not understanding.

Remus sighed and put his glass back on the counter. “You were really good with Teddy tonight and it got my hopes up that maybe this could really work, you know? But just because you’re good with kids doesn’t mean you want to take him on or me. If this is too much I completely understand.”

“It is too much,” Sirius confessed softly.

Remus’ face fell and he turned away quickly. “Right.”

“No, Remus,” Sirius said, grabbing his arm and tugging him back. “It’s too much in a good way. Fuck, I’m half in love with you already and Teddy is amazing. It’s too much, you get me?”

Remus shook his head. “Not even a little bit,” he teased, stepping in closer to Sirius. “But I understood the part about being half in love with me and my son being amazing and I’ll take that.”

Sirius huffed in annoyance of not being able to express himself properly. “Santa, I’m ready to tell you what I want for Christmas.”

“Oh?” Remus said, smiling softly in amusement. “And what’s what?”

“I want to cuddle on the sofa and drink wine. I want to watch Teddy open his presents tomorrow morning. I want to take you to Lily and James’ for Christmas dinner so they can meet you. I want our lives to get so entwined that I can’t tell what’s mine and what’s yours anymore.”

Remus stared at him for a long time as if awed by Sirius’ confession. Sirius took a moment to have a little freak out, worried that he’d done too much too fast, overwhelmed Remus with all his soppy bollocks. Slowly a smile spread across Remus’ lips and he pulled Sirius into a kiss. “That’s what I want for Christmas too.”


End file.
